Tu n'es pas tout seul
by Milhoute
Summary: A lire en écoutant Michael Jackson, qui nous a quitté il y a quatre ans maintenant... - You are not alone.
1. Chapitre 1: Les regrets

**Je posterai un chapitre de temps en temps, pour l'instant j'en ai écrit quatorze... mais depuis 2006! J'ai mis de côté par manque d'inspiration et également parce qu'à l'époque, je suis partie en voyage pendant un an, sans ordinateur... alors j'ai perdu l'habitude d'écrire. Mais j'ai envie de terminer l'histoire, du coup il va falloir m'animer pour le faire. Commentez s'il vous plait, je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire et à réécrire pour que ce soit le plus agréable possible et crédible aussi... Bonne lecture! ^^**

Chapitre 1 : Les regrets…

Grissom était épuisé, lui et ses collègues avaient travaillé d'arrache pied sur leur dernière enquête, ils avaient économisé les heures de sommeil afin de stopper le massacre qui s'était abattu sur Vegas : encore un tueur en série pour le moins sadique. A force de persévérer, ils avaient fini par le coincer. Mais le responsable de l'équipe de nuit était aussi fatigué pour une toute autre raison. Ces derniers temps, il avait des problèmes d'ordre privé. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il sentait vraiment un vide et le calme de sa maison accentuait son sentiment.

Sara avait finalement quitté l'équipe, elle l'avait déjà prévenu une fois, il lui avait offert une plante verte et elle était restée. Cela avait duré un temps, il avait gagné du temps. Mais leur problème était revenu au galop et Sara n'arrivait plus à vivre avec.

Another day has gone

I'm still all alone

How could this be

You're not here with me

Elle lui avait donc laissé sa lettre de démission sur son bureau, et précisait sur son répondeur qu'elle repartait à San Francisco pour reprendre le cours de son ancienne vie, cette vie avant lui. Elle lui disait aussi que ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de la retenir cette fois, que ça ne marcherait pas.

Cela faisait deux mois maintenant qu'elle était partie et Grissom le ressentait vraiment. Il n'avait pas pensé sur le moment qu'elle lui manquerait à ce point.

En arrivant chez lui, il alla prendre une douche avant de s'allonger et d'essayer de dormir. Malgré la fatigue, il n'arrivait plus à se reposer pendant les quelques heures que son travail voulait bien lui laisser. Il restait un long moment les yeux ouverts, allongé sur son lit, à attendre le marchand de sable. Il pensait souvent à ce message sur son répondeur, au fait que Sara l'avait évité afin de l'empêcher de la retenir. Il ne l'aurait pas retenu de toute façon. La première fois, Catherine lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait agir, donc il avait fait envoyer cette plante il ne l'aurait jamais fait sinon, il n'en aurait pas eu le courage. Grissom n'aimait pas montrer ses sentiments, il refoulait toutes ses émotions comme s'il voulait être un automate. Il se demandait même comment Catherine avait le pouvoir de le faire réagir. Chez lui, seul, allongé sur son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, il pensait à sa vie. Qu'avait-il dans sa vie ? Son travail,… ses collègues. Là, il pensait à quel point il les appréciait. Il essayait toujours de leur cacher mais il les aimait beaucoup, c'était comme s'ils étaient de sa famille quelque part.

Il pensa à Catherine, elle était là quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés bien qu'il n'admette pas avoir besoin des autres, elle était là et il appréciait. Comme la fois où il avait dû aller se faire opérer, Catherine avait pris l'initiative d'aller le voir pour le soutenir avant l'opération, les yeux pleins d'émotion, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il était maladroit pour les relations humaines, il le savait. Bien que gêné par le geste de sa collègue – il l'écourta d'ailleurs pour cette raison – il en avait extrêmement besoin et serrer Catherine dans ses bras quelques secondes lui avait fait chaud au cœur. Il avait tellement besoin d'affection, Grissom manquait de contact humain paradoxalement ça lui manquait au plus haut point mais il les évitait, il ne voulait pas se sentir faible, dépendant de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Oui, Catherine était une amie.

Il pensa aux garçons, Nick et Warrick, il était fier d'eux. Il était moins proche d'eux que de Catherine mais il les estimait. Devant eux, il se montrait très fort et assez autoritaire - sa carapace habituelle - mais il les appréciait vraiment. Il pensa à Greg ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. Greg était jeune, ce qui faisait toute la différence : lui était toujours calme et sérieux, Greg était agité et passait son temps à faire des blagues. Le jeune homme était plein de vie, mais ça ne l'empêchait absolument pas de faire très bien son travail, son professionnalisme était exemplaire. Il était fier des garçons, chacun était passionné et cherchait chaque fois à s'instruire un peu plus.

Il pensa à Sara et ses pensées s'assombrirent alors. Sara ne faisait plus partie de l'équipe et il savait qu'il en était la cause. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était venue pour lui et qu'elle était repartie à cause de lui. Sara l'aimait, c'était évident… Et lui ? Ses sentiments pour les autres étaient clairs, la « limite » pour chacun d'eux était fixée, mais pour Sara ? Jusqu'à quel point appréciait-il Sara ? Il ne savait pas, ça évoluait constamment pour elle. Il était complètement perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Les sentiments de Sara étaient clairs, eux,… mais peut-être avaient-ils changé depuis ? Sara avait repris sa vie après tout, en deux mois, il pouvait s'en être passées des choses. Penser à elle le rendait triste, elle lui manquait… Il avait besoin d'elle mais il s'était senti incapable de le lui dire en face. Est-ce que ça avait été par fierté ?… Non, pas par fierté,… par peur. Il avait eu peur de l'inconnu. Comment ça se serait passé s'il avait été avec elle ? Comment aurait-il fait pour leur travail ? Sara était sa collègue, il était en plus son supérieur, plutôt gênant comme situation. Surtout pour les évaluations : il devait évaluer chacun de ses équipiers après chaque enquête, leur donner des notes pour leur dossier. Les relations entre collègues n'étaient pas interdites, mais elles n'étaient pas conseillées... Et puis, Sara était plus jeune que lui, bien plus jeune. Leur différence d'âge aurait sans doute fini par poser problème. Quinze ans ! Grissom soupira, c'était pour toutes ces raisons là qu'il avait mis des distances entre elle et lui, pour éviter le problème. S'il pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Sara, il pourrait continuer de travailler à ses côtés. Aimer Sara ? Alors c'était bien de l'amour ? Pour lui, s'il avait eu une relation avec Sara, ça aurait été malsain. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas agi, parce qu'il pensait que c'était mal. Mais il souffrait maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page. Qu'est ce qui était le plus mal finalement ? Il n'aurait pas dû accepter de la laisser partir, maintenant il le savait. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer la situation. Voilà à quoi ça l'avait mené de refouler ses sentiments, à souffrir et à faire souffrir !

Soudain, il secoua la tête, il avait décidé de ne plus y penser, il fallait qu'il dorme pour la prochaine nuit de boulot. Encore une fois, il refoulait ses émotions, il se refusait tout sentiment humain. Finalement gagné par la fatigue, il réussit à s'endormir.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Amie éternelle

**Chapitre 2 : Amie éternelle**

Quelques heures plus tard au L.V.P.D., Grissom arriva en retard, ce qui était vraiment inhabituel de sa part. Catherine, en le voyant entrer dans la salle de repos où toute l'équipe l'attendait, trouva qu'il avait vraiment une sale tête. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Grissom avait des cernes et ne s'était pas rasé. Peut-être laissait-il encore poussé sa barbe ? Mais les cernes ne présageaient rien de bon. Il distribua les enquêtes entre ses quatre collègues et quitta la pièce en direction de son bureau. Grissom n'avait pris personne pour remplacer Sara dans l'équipe, Greg faisait déjà partie de l'équipe avant qu'elle ne décide de la quitter. Catherine, le voyant partir comme ça, pensa que non, vraiment, quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Il ne comptait même pas s'occuper d'une enquête, ça non plus ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Avant de partir s'occuper de son affaire avec Greg, elle alla lui rendre visite dans son bureau, afin de savoir si ce qu'elle pensait était fondé. La porte était restée ouverte, Grissom était assis à son bureau, visiblement il comptait s'occuper de sa paperasse. Catherine décida d'y aller doucement :

« Vous ne venez pas ?

-Non, j'ai pris du retard dans les papiers, je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Il n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour lui répondre. Catherine en était sûre maintenant, Grissom n'allait vraiment pas bien du tout. Il ne cherchait même pas à cacher que ça n'allait pas, plutôt invraisemblable quand on savait comment il était. Comme il gardait la tête baissée, Catherine jugea qu'il était préférable d'aller bosser et de lui parler au retour quand elle aurait tout son temps à lui consacrer.

En revenant, elle alla donc le voir, deux heures s'étaient écoulées, Grissom avait presque terminé :

« Grissom, je peux vous parler ?

-J'ai presque fini Catherine, ça peut attendre cinq minutes ?

-Euh… oui bien sûr. Je vais me chercher un café en attendant, vous en voulez un ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Bien noir le café. »

Elle pensa que le café ne pouvait pas être plus noir que ses pensées à lui. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Warrick qui voulait lui aussi aller voir leur supérieur pour lui montrer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé lui et Nick.

« Euh… Warrick, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Reviens le voir plus tard, ok ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Je crois que Grissom préfère rester seul.

-Ok, mais qu'il ne vienne pas me reprocher de ne pas le tenir au courant.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

Elle entra dans le bureau de Grissom, posa les gobelets sur la table et alla fermer la porte. Grissom pendant ce temps rangeait ses dossiers, il venait de finir. Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, comme pour éviter le regard de sa collègue.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme aujourd'hui.

-Vous dîtes ça parce que je suis arrivé en retard ?

-Pas seulement… Grissom, vous avez une mine affreuse.

-Merci pour votre franchise.

-Grissom, regardez-moi et dîtes-moi que ça va.

-… Ça va.

-Regardez-moi ! » C'était un ordre, Catherine voulait le forcer à se confier. Grissom obtempéra, elle vit alors à quel point il n'allait pas bien, ses yeux étaient noirs, ils reflétaient une profonde tristesse. S'il n'était pas aussi fort, il aurait certainement pleuré devant elle vu l'état dans lequel il était. Il s'était assis dans son siège devant son bureau et avait sa main gauche posé dessus, sa main droite soutenait sa tête un peu à la manière du penseur de Rodin. Catherine s'approcha de lui, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau et posa sa main

droite sur la main gauche de Grissom.

« Grissom, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Grissom ne répondit rien, il retira sa main emprisonnée sous celle de sa coéquipière. Il se leva et mit les mains dans les poches, comme pour se refermer sur lui-même. Sa collègue saisit le message.

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas en vous renfermant sur vous-même que vous allez résoudre vos problèmes. »

Griss savait qu'elle avait raison, il pensa à Sara et au fait que s'il avait été moins renfermé face à elle, ils n'en seraient pas arrivés là. Catherine voyant que son ami se murait dans son silence tenta une autre approche.

« Ça a un rapport avec Sara, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle vit la tête de Griss s'assombrir encore plus, elle avait mis dans le mille.

« Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de prendre contact avec elle ? »

Grissom fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit sur le rebord du meuble, à côté de Catherine.

« Sara ne veut plus avoir affaire à moi.

-Vous avez déjà essayé ? » Catherine était surprise que son collègue ait déjà tenté de contacter la jeune femme.

« Non. Elle me l'a fait comprendre… dans le message qu'elle a laissé sur mon répondeur avant de partir.

-Grissom, personnellement je n'ai pas reparlé à Sara depuis qu'elle est partie, mais… j'ai de ses nouvelles grâce à l'intermédiaire de Nick… Sara n'est pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme, elle a apparemment du mal à tirer un trait. »

Grissom ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré en entendant que Sara non plus n'allait pas bien : elle l'aimait toujours.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi long à la détente, vous les hommes ? Sara est partie parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de vous voir tous les jours sans qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous. Essayez de reprendre contact avec elle, vous n'avez plus rien à perdre maintenant. Vu dans l'état dans lequel son absence vous met, je pense que ses sentiments ne sont pas à sens unique, je me trompe ? »

Catherine regarda son collègue, prit le gobelet posé à ses côtés et sortit de la pièce. Elle préférait le laisser réfléchir, ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle lui ait dit sa façon de voir les choses.

You never said goodbye

Someone tell me why

Did you have to go

And leave my world so cold

Grissom but lui aussi son café. Il décida de se mettre au boulot, faire ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : faire parler les indices. Il sortit alors de son bureau et alla voir où en étaient Nick et Warrick. Il rejoignit ensuite Catherine et Greg pour les aider dans leur affaire.

Cette nuit, ils ne feraient pas d'heures supplémentaires, Grissom leur demanda à tous de respecter les horaires et de rentrer chez eux se reposer. Lui en avait plus besoin que les autres encore. Arrivé chez lui, Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et commença à se déshabiller. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Catherine. Appeler Sara ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Sara, reviens, je t'aime ? Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, Sara avait dû beaucoup souffrir à cause de lui, elle ne reviendrait pas aussi facilement. Sans compter qu'elle ne le prendrait certainement pas au sérieux, elle penserait que c'était une manière de la faire revenir, elle pourrait mal le prendre. Lui dire ce qu'il ressentait comme ça n'était pas une bonne idée, il fallait trouver autre chose. Une excuse ? Un faux-prétexte comme des papiers à signer ? Il avait honte de lui. A quoi devait-il se rabaisser ? Il pensa qu'il était vraiment nul, qu'il ne la méritait pas. Sara au moins avait été honnête, elle lui avait dit directement sans faux-prétexte. Et s'il l'appelait en ami ? Pour lui demander comment allait sa nouvelle vie ? Il était perdu, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre… surtout en amour. Depuis quand aimait-il Sara ? Il l'avait toujours trouvé attirante, ça oui. Il essaya d'être au moins honnête avec lui-même et chercha dans sa mémoire depuis combien de temps il refoulait ses sentiments vis à vis d'elle. C'était apparu dans le courant de la deuxième année à Vegas, petit à petit. Sara avait réussi à le séduire. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de jouer au chat et à la souris tous les deux, ils flirtaient, mine de rien. Il prenait ça pour un jeu à l'époque mais en y réfléchissant bien, il avait déjà un faible pour Sara. Il pensa alors au moment où Sara côtoyait Hank, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter et surtout à cacher ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, surtout à Sara. Il se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir une vie privée, que ça ne regardait qu'elle, alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement de donner sa bénédiction pour son union avec Hank. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir essayé de l'oublier et d'avoir essayé de faire sa vie avec un autre puisqu'il ne se décidait pas. Il la comprenait, il comprenait maintenant combien elle avait pu souffrir à cause de lui. Lui avait décidé de lutter contre ses sentiments alors qu'elle les avait assumés, il avait mis de la distance alors qu'elle cherchait à se rapprocher. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de se rapprocher maintenant alors qu'elle cherchait justement à l'oublier ? En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas lui demander comme ça. Sara l'aimait toujours, c'était déjà beau il ne croyait plus cela possible avant que Catherine ne vienne lui parler.

Everyday I sit and ask myself

How did love slip away

Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone

For I am here with you

Though you're far away

I am here to stay


	3. Chapitre 3 : San Francisco s'embrume

Chapitre 3 : Quand San Francisco s'embrume

Sara avait réintégré l'équipe C.S.I. de San Francisco. Elle rentrait de sa longue nuit de travail, cette nuit, elle avait bouclé l'enquête. Sara ne comptait pas les heures de boulot, elle se dévouait toujours corps et âme à son travail, il n'y avait toujours que ça dans sa vie, pour l'instant en tout cas. La première chose qu'elle fit en entrant était d'appuyer sur la touche de son répondeur pour voir si elle avait des nouveaux messages, sans grande conviction :

« Vous avez un nouveau message : Bonjour Sara, c'est Nick… tu n'es pas là ?… C'était juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles ma belle. On pense à toi ici tu sais, tu nous manques. Je te rappellerai plus tard, ok ? Bisou Sara. »

Sara sourit, elle était contente d'entendre la voix de Nick. Les gens de Vegas lui manquaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. En essayant de fuir Grissom, elle faisait un très gros sacrifice. Depuis deux mois qu'elle était là, elle ne s'était pas intégrée à sa nouvelle équipe. Les méthodes étaient bien différentes, les gens avec qui elle travaillait surtout. Elle se sentait de trop, elle avait intégré une équipe qui à la base était déjà soudée, y faire son trou était bien difficile. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait choisi, il fallait faire avec.

Elle alla se laver avant de se coucher, elle était fatiguée. Elle s'allongea et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, sans y parvenir. Le fait d'avoir entendu la voix de Nick, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à tous les gens de Vegas qu'elle avait quitté pour revenir s'installer ici. La première personne à qui elle pensa alors était Grissom, elle essayait pourtant de toutes ses forces de l'oublier, cela faisait deux mois qu'elle s'y obligeait, en vain. Il avait beau être à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'elle, il continuait de la hanter. Elle l'aimait toujours, elle souffrait toujours. Elle désirait le voir, elle avait vraiment envie d'être à ses côtés mais elle savait que c'était mal, une peine perdue. Ça n'était pas réciproque, elle le savait très bien, Grissom ne l'aimait pas. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments, il avait flirté avec elle. Il ne savait peut-être pas que pour elle, ce n'était pas un jeu ? Dans tous les cas, il savait maintenant qu'elle l'aimait et il ne lui avait rien dit à ce propos. Il aurait pu s'excuser de lui avoir fait croire que c'était possible. Non, il se moquait complètement de ce qu'elle ressentait, même encore maintenant. Depuis qu'elle était partie, il n'avait jamais essayé de la joindre, pas même une seule fois.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïve, elle se détestait d'être tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle se mit à pleurer à force de penser à lui et à tout ce qu'elle avait enduré… elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait la voir, qu'il essaierait de la faire changer d'avis même si elle l'avait défendu de le faire. Elle avait déjà pensé que Grissom avait aussi des sentiments pour elle. Ses illusions s'étaient vite évanouies, elle n'y croyait plus maintenant. S'il l'avait aimé, il aurait tenté quelque chose durant ces deux mois, mais rien.

You are not alone

I am here with you

Though we're far apart

You're always in my heart

You are not alone

All alone

Why, oh

La nuit portait-elle vraiment conseil ? En se réveillant quelques heures plus tard, Grissom eut une étrange sensation. Il essayait de se rappeler s'il avait rêvé ou pas, il essayait de comprendre. Il avait envie d'appeler Sara, de lui demander comment ça allait, de renouer contact avec elle comme si tout était encore possible entre eux, comme s'il était convaincu qu'elle lui donnerait une autre chance. Se sentait-il prêt à franchir le pas cette fois ? Est-ce que c'était dû au fait qu'il s'était avoué l'aimer ? Il se souvenait maintenant, il avait rêvé de Sara cette nuit. Dans son rêve, elle pleurait dans ses bras. Il ne connaissait pas le contexte, il ne savait pas si elle pleurait de joie ou au contraire parce qu'elle était triste. Il savait par contre que c'était dans ses bras à lui qu'elle était venue pour se faire consoler et cette pensée lui était agréable. Son subconscient avait l'air de penser que tout était encore possible, qu'elle le pardonnerait.

Le réveil de Sara était nettement moins agréable, elle n'avait pas bu et pourtant elle avait une migraine carabinée. Elle aurait préféré une gueule de bois tellement elle avait mal au crane. Au moins ça aurait été justifié. Le fait d'avoir pleuré en était peut-être la cause, sûrement pensa-t-elle. Vu son état, elle décida pour une fois de rester chez elle au lieu d'aller travailler. Pour une fois qu'elle était raisonnable ! Elle prit une aspirine, appela son supérieur pour lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait pas et se remit au lit. Sara n'était pas une grosse dormeuse à l'origine, elle était insomniaque. Mais là, elle en avait besoin. Assommée par les médicaments, elle s'endormit très vite.

Just the other night

I thought I heard you cry

Asking me to come

And hold you in my arms


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le premier pas

**Chapitre 4 : Le premier pas**

Griss continuait d'aider Catherine et Greg à résoudre l'enquête. Après quelques heures de travail, ils firent une pause. Il prétexta avoir quelque chose à faire dans son bureau quand Catherine l'invita à aller boire un café dans la salle de repos. Arrivé à son bureau, Gil prit soin de fermer la porte. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il était sûr qu'il pouvait appeler sans tomber sur Sara, normalement tout comme lui, elle travaillait. Le but était de lui laisser un message sur son répondeur. Il voulait la tester, voir sa réaction, voir si elle le rappellerait. Si elle ne le faisait pas, lui le ferait de toute façon.

« Salut, c'est Sara. Laissez-moi un message s'il vous plait, je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Après le bip, c'est à vous… BIP

-Bonsoir Sara, c'est Grissom… je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles, savoir comment ça se passait à San Francisco… »

Soudain il se passa une chose que Grissom n'avait pas prévu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit chez elle.

« …Allo, Grissom ?

-Sara ? Je… pensais que vous n'étiez pas là. »

Leurs voix étaient chargées d'émotions.

« Si, je suis là… je suis malade alors pas de travail aujourd'hui.

-Je vois. Ce n'est pas trop grave ?

-Oh non, une grosse migraine, pas d'inquiétude. Et vous ça va ?

-Euh… oui, ça va.

-Vous ne travaillez pas non plus ?

-Euh… si je travaille, je faisais une petite pause alors j'en ai profité pour vous appeler.

-C'est gentil... Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps alors, merci d'avoir appelé.

-Oh euh… de rien. Bonne nuit Sara et reposez-vous bien.

-Oui… bonne nuit Grissom. » Et ils raccrochèrent.

Grissom était déçu, il aurait voulu parler à Sara plus longtemps mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Ou alors elle était mal à l'aise comme lui.

En fait, Sara était au bord des larmes, elle avait raccroché avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elle n'en revenait pas, la veille au soir, elle pensait encore que Grissom se moquait de ce qu'elle était devenue et là il prenait de ses nouvelles. Sacré coïncidence ! Son mal de crâne avait diminué grâce à la prise de médicament et au repos qu'elle s'était accordée. Si elle se remettait à pleurer, elle risquait qu'il revienne et elle n'en avait pas envie.

Il était tout de même heureux d'avoir entendu sa voix. Sara avait l'air de s'être jetée sur le téléphone vu la façon dont elle avait décroché. Elle avait donc envie de lui parler. Mais alors pourquoi dans ce cas ne pas en profiter ? Pourquoi ne pas lui parler plus longtemps ? En tout cas, il pouvait l'appeler, visiblement elle n'était pas contre. Il la rappellerait donc.


End file.
